<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepless in Eggmanland by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226837">Sleepless in Eggmanland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sleepovers, Sonic is twenty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggman takes off his jacket.<br/>A follow up to "I met my enemy and fed him bread".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepless in Eggmanland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eggman woke up in pain. He stared into space for a couple of seconds before realizing that Sonic, restless even in his sleep, had managed to bury his spine in Eggman’s thigh, in dangerous proximity to the man’s crotch. Grimacing, Eggman moved away from the hedgehog and with a short cry fell off the bed, dragging the lava lamp with him.<br/>
“Did someone die?” Sonic asked sleepily from the bed.<br/>
“No one died. Not yet, anyway” Eggman grumbled, rising from the floor.<br/>
Groping around, he found the fragments of the lamp mixed with the glowing slurry and pushed the largest fragments under the bed with his foot. He could’ve called a cleaning robot, but Eggman didn’t bother.<br/>
He looked up at Sonic. The hedgehog was sitting on the bed, staring at him sleepily, dressed in his ridiculous T-shirt with the picture of a stupid music band. The oversized T-shirt was hanging on him like a sack, one sleeve hanging loose, showing his tiny shoulder and Eggman was angry with himself for liking the ridiculous sight. </p>
<p>"What's wrong, Eggy? Had a nightmare? Don't be afraid, I'm here with you” the hedgehog grinned. His sleepy voice sounded hoarse.<br/>
“Yeah, I had a nightmare. I had a nightmare that you were here with me. Then I woke up to find it wasn’t just a nightmare!” - Eggman snapped and realized himself that he had probably gone too far and hastily added: - “Not a nightmare, but a sweet reality”.<br/>
Sonic's toothy grin softened slightly.<br/>
“Wow, sparing my feelings. What a gentleman you are.“<br/>
“And you, by the way, could also try being gentlemanly. You occupied the whole bed”, the doctor grumbled.<br/>
Sonic looked around the bed with scattered pillows and a crumpled blanket and said:<br/>
“And you, by the way, could try buying a bigger bed. Look, it’s too small for you alone. I thought you loved luxury, but you turned out to be a regular Spartan.”<br/>
Eggman, who was getting defensive, was already ready to shoot a response, but then Sonic began to stretch. </p>
<p>The stupid T-shirt rose and showed his belly. How strange - Eggman stared at the hedgehog along with his belly all the time, but as soon as the hedgehog put on some kind of closing, his belly immediately began to seem like something mysterious and enticing.<br/>
Determined to grab the chance by the throat, Eggman lunged forward. Sonic screamed in surprise when the doctor grabbed him and showed down on the bed.<br/>
“E-Eggman, what are you…” the hedgehog stammered, blush blossoming on his face. Eggman silently spread his fingers out like claws and jabbed them into the hedgehog's side. In a low, growling voice, he said:<br/>
“Give me your liver!”<br/>
Sonic stared at him at first, and then laughed, thrashing his hands at the doctor:<br/>
“Oh damn it, help me, Robotnik got night munchies!”<br/>
“Come on, call your friends, needle mouse, and I'll eat them too,” Eggman said in the same low voice.<br/>
“No, don’t! We’re full parasites!” Sonic screamed, giggling.<br/>
“And you’re also full of needles” the doctor sighed, freeing the hedgehog and thoughtfully putting his cut finger into his mouth.<br/>
Sonic, having calmed down, turned to him and asked sympathetically:<br/>
“You’re so hungry you began feeding on yourself?”<br/>
“I’ll get my strength back and tackle you again,” said Eggman in a muffled voice. </p>
<p>Sonic paused and looked at him thoughtfully, laying on his belly, resting his head on his hand and swinging his legs in the air.<br/>
"Am I really that ... prickly?"<br/>
“Sometimes” Eggman said.<br/>
Sonic perked up:<br/>
“Let me kiss where it hurts!”<br/>
“I can do it myself, thanks” Eggman meticulously checked his finger and, satisfied with what he saw, threw his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.<br/>
“Well… I guess now I understand why you never take off your clothes when we’re together” he heard Sonic's voice right next to him.<br/>
Eggman opened his eyes. Sonic jabbed his finger at one of the golden buttons:<br/>
“Never seen you without this thing.”<br/>
The tone of his voice struck the doctor as accusatory.<br/>
“What, would you like to see me without “this thing”?”<br/>
“Well …” Sonic ran his finger over Eggman’s shoulder, dragging a sharp nail across it. He might as well have tried to scratch a stone.<br/>
“It’s bulletproof, fireproof and waterproof” boasted Eggman “Would've considered selling it to G.U.N. and earn a couple more billions, but you can’t sell genius”.<br/>
“Plus, they're your enemies. They shoot to kill” Sonic chuckled.<br/>
“Well, that too. For some reason, they don't like Robotniks over there” Eggman sighed with feigned sadness. </p>
<p>Sonic moved closer, examining the sparkling buttons in the soft light of the surviving lamp. He caught one of them with his finger and tried to pull it off.<br/>
“What the-! Hey!” Eggman was indignant.<br/>
“Yes Yes?” Sonic asked innocently.<br/>
Eggman slapped his hand away - well, tried, anyway. The speedy hedgehog blew raspberry.<br/>
“Come on. I'm not telling you to strip naked - for that I would suggest strip chess.”<br/>
“Hmm!”<br/>
“Well, okay, suit yourself! Wear your armor to bed like a doofus. Do you think I'm dreaming of stabbing you in your sleep?”<br/>
Eggman glanced at Sonic. He seemed to be really offended by something. ‘He thinks I don’t trust him,’ he sighed, ‘well, of course I don’t! He's my enemy! My only and best enemy …’<br/>
“I do not want to imply anything”, the hedgehog said in a malicious voice, “but I let you take my honor, my precious flower of virginity, my…”<br/>
“Stop it!” - Eggman was indignant, feeling himself blush, “I didn’t take it, you gave me this precious flower yourself!”<br/>
“Yeah, but you could have refused” Sonic sang in the same malicious voice “and now you don’t want to grant me one small wish and take off your stupid jacket.”</p>
<p>Eggman rolled his eyes.<br/>
“Okay,” he grumbled reluctantly, “for the first and the last time.”<br/>
Sonic jumped to his knees, immediately bursting with interest. Eggman, grimly watching the hedgehog, raised his hand to the collar and pressed on the small white square button. There was a slight click.<br/>
“That’s what I’m talking about” Sonic nodded his head, “The mind of a computer lover. You press buttons on your computer, you press buttons on your robots, you press buttons on your underpants...”<br/>
"At least I have underpants" huffed Eggman.<br/>
“And I have no pants so I have no reason to wear underpants. You have the mind of a computer lover, and I have the mind of a freedom lover!”<br/>
“Oh yeah?” the doctor raised his eyebrows, “And what mind do you have to have to wear this?”<br/>
He tugged at the hem of Sonic's shirt. The letters "Jun Senoue" and the black and white face became distorted.<br/>
“The mind of a freedom lover who exchanged socks and gloves for a T-shirt. Stop fooling around, get your jacket off!”<br/>
Eggman chuckled and began to unbutton. Another click on the collar, and his neck became defenseless in the face of the elements.<br/>
“Let me try!” he heard an excited voice and in the next moment he saw a blue head under his nose. The hedgehog pressed two buttons at once.<br/>
“Feels kinda nice” he said thoughtfully, “Like popping a bubble wrap. I wanna try again…”<br/>
He went for four buttons at once, trying to open them all together. “Impatience is your greatest sin” said Eggman<br/>
Sonic snorted:<br/>
“Yeah, nobody knows sins better than you- ow!”<br/>
“Ha! You see?”<br/>
Sonic, who pinched his finger, looked at him slightly offended. Eggman tapped him lightly on the forehead and said:<br/>
“Don't rush, my little pincushion.”<br/>
Sonic slapped Eggman’s hand, forgetting about his sore finger, and winced. </p>
<p>Eggman said nothing, but grinned with a “told-you-so!” look, and with a quick and experienced hand movement unbuttoned the rest of the jacket. “Grace is the key” he said, sounding extremely self-important. Sonic raised his eyes to the ceiling, shaking his head, and then heard the squeal of a zipper. He dropped his gaze sharply at Eggman, who, folding back the hem of his jacket, was unzipping it.<br/>
“Are you serious?” Sonic raised his arms in disbelief, “I hope you’re not gonna need a keycard, do you?”<br/>
“Don't get sassy”, said Eggman, unzipping his jacket all the way.<br/>
Sonic took a closer look - there were no more buttons and zippers, thankfully. Instead, Eggman wore something like a tight black turtleneck underneath his jacket.<br/>
“The mysterious doctor” grinned Sonic, and before Eggman could take off his jacket, he reached out and touched his belly.<br/>
“I almost expected you to be naked under the jacket…” the hedgehog felt the soft gut with his hands, endlessly intrigued.<br/>
“I’d slap you now for manhandling me right now, but I won’t, and only because I’m a real gentleman” grumbled Eggman.<br/>
Sonic raised his eyebrows:<br/>
“Have you forgotten how just now you tried to pull my liver for gastronomic purposes?”<br/>
Sonic rarely managed to see the doctor embarrassed, so he enjoyed the sight as much as he could.<br/>
“Well, okay, MAYBE I forgot about it a little.”<br/>
“That's it,” Sonic purred, stroking his belly. Eggman pulled off his jacket and threw it at the hedgehog, burying him under it.<br/>
“OW!!” cried Sonic, “Are you kidding me? It’s so heavy! Almost like your sins.”<br/>
“Don't be silly, my sins are much, much heavier” snapped Eggman, stretching with pleasure.<br/>
Maybe Sonic was right, he shouldn’t wear this jacket so much - the thing was easily five kilos.<br/>
His back will snap by old age - although he suspected he was not going to live to old age.<br/>
Sonic freed himself from the captivity of his enemy's bulletproof clothes and grinned:<br/>
“Doc, you are now completely defenseless…”<br/>
“Keep believing this, your blind belief will come in handy one day” advised Eggman. </p>
<p>The hedgehog, still grinning, dropped his heavy jacket to the floor and climbed onto the doctor's lap.<br/>
Eggman was about to chastise the rodent, but then he noticed the expression on Sonic's face and leaned away, just in case.<br/>
The hedgehog put his hands on his stomach again, his smile somewhat hungry.<br/>
“My bad doctor is bluffing”, he purred,stroking Eggman’s rather expansive sides, “He makes a good face with a bad game.”<br/>
Eggman rolled his eyes and huffed.<br/>
“Sonic, what do you want?”<br/>
“What do you think I want? I want candy!”<br/>
And as he said so, the hero of the planet Earth put his hands under the turtleneck of the terrorist number one.<br/>
Eggman grabbed him by the wrists, and Sonic stuck out his tongue at him:<br/>
“Look, I said I want candy. I won't leave until I get it.”<br/>
His fingers dug into the doctor's sides, and he winced.<br/>
“And what do you mean by “candy", I wonder?” Eggman asked gloomily.<br/>
“You’ll find soon enough”, winked Sonic.<br/>
Eggman swallowed nervously.<br/>
Sonic saw this and burst out laughing:<br/>
“You’re so nervous! I just want to touch you a bit. You touch me all the time!”<br/>
The doctor realized he was still holding on Sonic’s wrists and let them go.<br/>
“Well, I'm nervous for a reason. What do you think that reason is?”<br/>
“That reason is me” immediately answered Sonic.<br/>
He slid his hands further under Eggman’s turtleneck. The mad scientist felt soft and warm. </p>
<p>Long before they became… whatever they were now, Sonic jokingly imagined Eggman being covered with lush red hair all over, but the reality turned out to be much more modest. The hedgehog raised his arms higher, putting his palms on the man's broad chest and said thoughtfully:<br/>
“For some reason I thought human muscles are hard.”<br/>
“No. The muscles are soft tissue,” Eggman chuckled.<br/>
“But not as soft of a tissue as your…” Sonic suddenly grabbed him by the gut, “belly!”<br/>
Eggman grabbed his arms again, trying to push the bloodthirsty hedgehog away.<br/>
“Don’t grab so hard!” complained the poor doctor. “You’re gonna leave bruises!”<br/>
“Nobody will know anyway. Well, if you won’t tell that is…”<br/>
“Over my dead body!-”<br/>
“...and anyway, no one will notice some puny bruise if…”<br/>
Sonic leaned over and bit him in the stomach. The doctor screamed ("HELP!!") and before he managed to tear off the crazed hedgehog from himself, Sonic managed to touch his lips to the bite in kiss.<br/>
“Mwah! Don’t be afraid, Eggy, it’ll heal in time”, he said, deftly dodging a slap in the face and jumping off the doctor's lap.<br/>
Eggman looked at him grimly and straightened his clothes.<br/>
Sonic sat next to him in his idiotic T-shirt, and looked like a cat that ate a canary. Eggman didn't like it when Sonic looked at him like that.<br/>
At least, he stubbornly believed that he did not like it.<br/>
The hedgehog looked like he won some big prize, although all he achieved was to bite him in the belly.<br/>
‘He’s crazy’ he sighed, ‘and they call me a mad scientist? Hmph. I’m gonna have to get a rabies shot after this’.<br/>
“Okay,” he said, looking away from Sonic's grin, “okay. I’m dead tired and I’m going to bed, you can do as you wish.”<br/>
Eggman lied down as comfortably as he could, deliberately not looking at the hedgehog, hugged the pillow and closed his eyes.<br/>
The soft pinkish light from the lava lamp changed to a soft blue. </p>
<p>It was very quiet. So quiet that Eggman even held his breath, realized that he held his breath in his own bedroom, got angry and opened one eye.<br/>
Sonic was still sitting there, looking at him, but somehow in a different way.<br/>
Eggman had never been looked at like that before, and he realized he was holding his breath again.<br/>
To be honest, he even got a little scared and closed his eyes, covering his face with his elbow.<br/>
The bed creaked and he felt Sonic crawl up to him, lying down near him. A warm breath touched his neck, and Eggman heard a soft laugh.<br/>
He couldn’t handle it anymore.<br/>
“What's so funny?” blurted out Eggman.<br/>
Continuing to giggle, Sonic whispered:<br/>
“Everything”<br/>
Eggman was about to get angry, but then he thought about it, sighed and said:<br/>
“Well… yes, it is pretty funny.”<br/>
“Yeah” nodded the hedgehog, scooting up closer and hiding his face in Eggman’s chest.<br/>
Indeed, sleeping next to your worst enemy was pretty funny. But none of them played by the rules, so they fell asleep calmly and slept until they woke up.</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You're welcome, stranger :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>